


【华子V】虚情假意 3.

by ppttrobot



Series: 【华子V】虚情假意 [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppttrobot/pseuds/ppttrobot
Relationships: Hanako Arasaka/V, Sandayu Oda/V
Series: 【华子V】虚情假意 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189940
Kudos: 2





	【华子V】虚情假意 3.

3.

时间过去约一周，瓦莱莉成长的时间线也在她的脑海里越发清晰。家破人亡——带到荒坂进行训练——被选中成为荒坂华子的部下，主要负责外派任务，必要情况下与小田一起担任贴身保镖。执行寻回芯片任务时被其中的恐怖分子印迹控制成为街头雇佣兵V，为了得到治疗不惜绑架华子小姐，最后在余烬与小姐见面后回到荒坂。

逻辑自洽，没有任何破绽。只是华子小姐后来几次探望看上去都比以往生疏，小田如果随行的话也总摆出苦大仇深的表情。瓦莱莉郁闷地扒在阳台吹风，没办法，谁让自己被控制的时候完全就是另一个恐怖分子（对荒坂来说）呢？

颈侧传来刺痛。她已经习惯了一天三次的打针时间，皱着眉忍几秒就完事。重要的是现在闲得要命，每天只能在这个房间自己锻炼身体，再读一读讲公司战争的分离芯片。所以当电话响起的时候，瓦莱莉一秒不到就接了。

“……接得很快。”

“我都快闲出病了——说实话连是谁打的都没看。早上好，三太夫。”

对面沉默了片刻，才回了一句早上好。“今天晚上华子小姐要参加一场聚会，你跟我一起去。详细资料看附件，车下午五点来接你。”接着不等瓦莱莉回复就挂掉了电话。

好吧，看来之前祭典的事儿小田真的气得不轻——而且自尊心受损严重。瓦莱莉打开短信，一个近期仍有产出的音乐家，白川英夫，荒坂三郎的老朋友过生日办的聚会。短信的最后一句叫她别出岔子，不然小田并不介意亲自处理掉她。

……这是不是气得太过了？

瓦莱莉提前半小时穿好了那一套制服——红色衬衫的那套——并用终于得到的权限开门下楼。这不是她记忆里的房子，不过荒坂家嘛，买几套房子都不稀奇。她站在院子里等待，水池里的水缓慢流动着，有全息投影的鲤鱼在里面到处窜，溅不起丝毫水花。安保机器人按照固定的路线巡逻，瓦莱莉忍不住想，它们身上的组件可都是好东西。

银色的湖女之剑稳稳地开进庭院，小田的脸色一如既往地阴沉，不知道和垂下的头发在脸上投下阴影有没有关系。华子坐在后座，瓦莱莉犹豫一下后选择了副驾驶，没忍住摸了摸内部的装饰。小田略带嫌弃地看她，她放下手，“Come on, 我可是很久没坐过华子小姐的好车了，总他妈会有新鲜感的。”

过去的“老搭档”移开视线，华子一直在看窗外的风景，气氛一时尴尬起来。

快到地方了。瓦莱莉转头看看小田，皱眉、抿唇，摆出一副冷漠的表情。“好的，保镖用表情装配完成。”小田知道她在模仿他并以此取笑，但他装作什么也没有发生。他还是认为小姐这样做太不保险，如果是真心合作的话他并不会计较，但这种装置——他瞥了一眼瓦莱莉脖子上的项圈——还是不够可信。

瓦莱莉见他没反应，表情变得索然无味。和当初那个竹村的跟班、没有教养的街溜子一模一样。小田握紧方向盘，他现在觉得那个装置根本没有任何可信度。

白川英夫看见荒坂华子一行人进入场地，主动走了过来。他大概有一百岁，看起来比荒坂五郎年轻很多，全身好像只有名字和面孔是日本的，其余地方看起来都是个地地道道的美国人。

“欢迎你，华子。”他看着华子，眼神里有对小女孩的宠爱。“我这边才是，感谢您邀请我。”华子与他握手，送上礼物。两人都避开了死亡的话题，只是白川的表情带上一点悲戚，与音响里放的交响曲——他新写的那首，听着很活泼，名字叫《共舞》——有些不协调。知晓了小田和瓦莱莉保镖的身份，白川点头，指了指远处躲避人群的瘦小年轻人，“诺……罗宾·舍费尔，前几年招进来的助理，什么都干不好，安保工作还得我亲自监督！现在的年轻人确实不行了，作曲也完全没有天赋，只能偶尔给我带来一点灵感……”他喝了一口手里拿的香槟，“不说这么多了，你们去玩吧……放松一点，唉，赖宣这孩子最近忙的连我生日都来不了……”

他一边絮絮叨叨一边朝罗宾那边走去。瓦莱莉看着白川的背影，说感觉是个很好的老爷子。

“父亲……最喜欢和白川先生一起听音乐。”

这句话华子好像没有讲完，但也没有后文，让她看起来有些落寞。小田又瞪了瓦莱莉一眼。

三人站了会儿，期间不时就有人过来打招呼。在车上的时候瓦莱莉只知道华子小姐今天穿了礼服，现在站在身后才真正感受到她今天的漂亮——或者说，美。纯白的长裙款式简单，露出线条柔顺的脖颈与肩膀，在腰部收紧。瓦莱莉总是忍不住多看几眼。小田去确认安保细节的时候，一位高大帅气的男人过来搭讪，华子往后退了一步，瓦莱莉立刻上前对他展示了之前从某人那里学到的阴郁表情，吓得那人洒了半杯酒。

吃饭的时候倒也没什么波澜。白川说话一兴奋就开始手舞足蹈，场下的人都笑起来。他还想让助理也说两句，小伙子在台上涨红了脸，刚开口就破音，白川又气又觉得好笑，把助理赶下台。

瓦莱莉笑了两声，又去看华子。华子小姐捂着嘴轻轻地笑。荒坂五郎这个老传统把她教得很复古，温柔底下藏着很脆的锋刃，只能静悄悄地伤人。保镖都站在略远的地方，瓦莱莉从怀里摸出两块饼干，其中一块塞给小田，剩下那块试探性地往站在旁边的陌生人眼前递了递，那人倔强地说他不饿。她知道这是怕下毒，便耸耸肩扔进自己嘴里。

散场的时候已经十点出头，白川拉着华子又聊了会天，大多是回忆往昔。小田把车开出来，白川才依依不舍地看着她坐上车。他叫瓦莱莉和小田一定要保护好华子，瓦莱莉连连点头。车开上无人的公路，华子小姐说，白川先生的头发已经白了大半。

她听起来有些感伤。白发是最容易解决的衰老特征，留着它的人要么是以此为美，要么是开始面对现实。小田说，“小姐，不用担心。荒坂家为白川先生定制的医疗服务会保证他活得十分健康。”

俩人都在用日语说话，瓦莱莉自觉这不是能接话的氛围。她扭头看窗外，恍惚间看见自己似乎曾无数次独自开车在这样的夜色里驶过，和一个粗鲁的幽灵拌嘴。她真是疯了——竟然对这种虚假的幻景十分想念。现在最重要的是……她思考，确认大脑里的答案，华子小姐是最重要的。小田三太夫其次。

开出一段距离后，前方出现一个警方的拦截点。一位警员远远地示意他们停车，小田和瓦莱莉对视了一眼。

“你去后座上，保护好小姐……以防万一。”瓦莱莉伸手扶住方向盘，小田解开安全带利落地从座位中间钻到了后面，让瓦莱莉移到驾驶座。她踩下刹车，在拦截点前正好停稳。

警员看出这是一辆豪车，来到窗户旁边恭敬地打招呼。“非常抱歉，有一位巫毒帮的重犯在这附近逃脱，我们需要搜车。”瓦莱莉笑着说理解，“这么晚了还要工作，你们真够辛苦的。那位巫毒帮的，长什么样？我们也好注意一下。”

“……与你无关。”警员俯身，敲了敲车窗，“请快一些。”

看到这边有人不太配合，旁边待命的一队人都往这边走了几步。“我的天哪，老兄，你也太暴躁了。”瓦莱莉回头，小田紧紧盯着窗边警员外套里露出的黑色衣角——那是军用科技战术背心——手摸向储物箱；华子小姐拿着数据板划了几下，瓦莱莉听见大脑里传来的声音：允许攻击。她控制窗玻璃降下，“就是下一次……记得把原本的装备藏好点儿。”说罢猛地抓住“警员”的衣服，把他大半个身体拖进来掐住了他的喉咙猛地一扭，之后拿走他的手枪，打开车门让尸体倒在地上。小田留在车里没有动，他要随时解决靠近车子的敌人，也希望那些敌人能处理掉……V。

华子双手交握，用力到手背有些钝痛。外面枪声不断，有人大叫“受损严重”，有人喊着“她受伤了”。瓦莱莉在拿警车作掩体，从旁边的尸体上摸武器、子弹和手雷。她扔下打空了的冲锋枪，弹出螳螂刀迎着子弹往前冲，跳到那人身后双手一挥就砍下他的头。最后一个人被砍掉了胳膊，看着瓦莱莉染血的手和刃，尿了一裤裆。

“华子小姐，要留活口吗？审问一下之类的。”

华子沉默半响，说：“不用。”她皱眉闭眼，好像被迫做出残忍的决定。通话里传来肉被割碎的声音。

“华子小姐，今天如果不是他们死，您的生命就会陷入危险。”小田掐断通讯，通知荒坂的部队不用过来。他收起枪，“请您不要自责。”

“……我知道。”

瓦莱莉拉开驾驶座的门钻进来，笑着看向他们，说都安全了，完全没有注意到破破烂烂的、到处被溅上血与碎肉的衣服。手雷碎片划开了皮下护甲——她脸上的口子正往外缓慢地流血，至于其他地方，老实说并不能分清是敌人的血肉还是她的。那些都是短时间结束战斗的代价。她略带期待地看他们，好像在邀功，在等待表扬，在说：这下你们可以再一次信任我了吧？

小田看她，就像看见从地狱爬上来复仇的恶鬼。

荒坂华子不知道是过去的V就有这么疯狂，还是如今药物与装置所致，她面前的人像条疯狗。她明白了父亲选择的那些植入记忆的原因。锁链锁不住疯狗，利益困不住疯狗，只有爱可以。

只有爱可以控制一条疯狗。

她伸手。她看见自己的手在微不可见地发抖。她抚摸瓦莱莉的脸，有血液的触感，摸起来粘腻、柔软。瓦莱莉顺从地贴着她的手心，她听见自己说，干得好，瓦莱莉。


End file.
